falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Protectron (Fallout: New Vegas)
Construction drone Protectron target drone ProtectronBlue Protect-O-Bot |location =HELIOS One Securitron vault Sunset Sarsaparilla Headquarters Cerulean Robotics Primm Gun Runners Construction site }} Protectrons are robots found in the Mojave Wasteland and at Big MT in 2281. Background Many protectrons in various areas have been programmed differently. Other protectrons have even been supplied with sophisticated personalities, such as Primm Slim or Vendortron, but these are exceptions. A protectron with the basic personality loaded on it can execute "sequences," lists of tasks to complete, such as patrolling an area for intruders. Some sequences may have been added by RobCo Industries, whereas others were written by robotics technicians at locations where they are used. When not in use, a protectron unit is stored in a base pod, which charges its battery. The protectron is connected to its base pod via radio uplink, and the pod is in turn connected to a control terminal or a computer system. Protectrons can be customized via software upgrades to perform specific functions, even outside their purpose. Such is the case with Fisto, a pre-War security bot who can be repurposed for sexual pursuits using the sex-bot holotape from Ralph at Mick & Ralph's, or the computer terminal in Cerulean Robotics for James Garret in Freeside during the quest Wang Dang Atomic Tango. There is also a non-functional prototype of the protectron named Protect-O-Bot, which can be found in the REPCONN headquarters museum, with wheels rather than normal legs, a dynamo accelerator, and a more car-type design. Characteristics Specifications Protectrons have about the same amount of health as an average human combatant but are much slower, making them less lethal. Their metal bodies provide them with a decent amount of protection; a DT of 8. They are equipped with a series of three built-in laser emitters, mounted in their right and left "hands," as well as the glowing dome atop their head. Unlike humans, protectrons do not take extra damage from headshots, although certain perks (such as Sniper) still make it advantageous to aim for the head. Like most robots, protectrons are much rarer in the Mojave Wasteland than in the Capital Wasteland. They are not found wandering the Wasteland at random, and are only encountered protecting a handful of intact pre-War facilities. Gameplay attributes Protectrons, being one of the weaker robots in Fallout: New Vegas, can be destroyed with most low-level weapons or explosives. Despite being somewhat more durable than the typical raider, their poor armor means their lifespan is likely to be quite short. They are gray by default, but often come painted or manufactured with colored parts depending on where they are found. They have three laser weapons built into their frame, one in each arm and another one in their head. They are hardly the best shots, although sustained fire can put a dent in the player character's health. The individual firepower in its laser weapons is greater than a laser rifle. Like most robots, the protectron has a combat inhibitor on its back. Crippling this part of the robot will cause it to frenzy and start attacking all targets indiscriminately. Variants Protectron The Protectron is one of the weaker robots found in the Mojave Wasteland. They do not pose much of a threat, due to their slow speed as well as their weak damage. They are equipped with hand and head lasers, so if one weapon is disabled, the robot is still combat effective. They are not as commonly found as they were in Fallout 3; in Fallout: New Vegas they only patrol some office buildings and the Securitron vault. (Securitron vault) (HELIOS One) |level =3 |xp =5 |perception =4 |hp =45 |dt =8 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (2 ) |attack2 =Hand laser (30 ) |attack3 =Head laser (30 ) |ability1 = Radiation Resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison Resistance 100% |items =* Energy cells * Fission battery * Scrap metal * Sensor module }} Shipping worker Shipping workers are robots that were designed to automate previously human-held shipping positioned in the Sunset Sarsaparilla headquarters. Two operational examples of this variant are found patrolling the large room of the factory with the bottle cap press machine. The same tactics work on them as well as normal protectrons. Once killed, scrap metal, energy cells and fission batteries may be found on their bodies. Several broken shipping workers are found throughout the headquarters, with each containing the same loot. |level =3 |xp =5 |perception =5 |hp =45 |dt =8 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (2 ) |attack2 =Hand laser (30 ) |attack3 =Head laser (30 ) |ability1 = Radiation Resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison Resistance 100% |items =* Energy cells * Fission battery * Scrap metal * Sensor module }} |level =3 |xp =5 |perception =5 |hp =0 |dt =8 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (2 ) |attack2 =Hand laser (30 ) |attack3 =Head laser (30 ) |ability1 = Radiation Resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison Resistance 100% |items =* Energy cells * Fission battery * Scrap metal * Sensor module}} Sunset Sarsaparilla security These slight tougher variants of the Protectron were the envoy of the Sunset Sarsaparilla headquarters' automated robot security. Three security bots can be found patrolling inside the halls of the Sunset Sarsaparilla plant, defending it's secrets from all outside threats, while others that are already disabled by previous visitors can be searched for ammo and components. |level =10 |xp =50 |perception =4 |hp =65 |dt =8 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (2 ) |attack2 =Hand laser (30 ) |attack3 =Head laser (30 ) |ability1 = Radiation Resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison Resistance 100% |items =* Energy cells * Fission battery * Scrap metal * Sensor module }} Mark series (Old World Blues) The Mark series of protectrons were an attempt by the Big MT company to reproduce, as well as improve, the protectrons produced by RobCo Industries before the war. The "Mark" that is spawned depends on the player's level. The Mark I protectron is more sturdy than the RobCo models, the one exception being the one for security purposes at Sunset Sarsaparilla Headquarters, but the Mark II upwards are all more durable than other models. However, the firepower on all models remains the same. Unlike the variants found in the Mojave, protectrons in Big MT have a higher DT. |base id = |level =5 |xp =10 |perception =4 |hp =75 |dt =8 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (2 ) |attack2 =Hand laser (30 ) |attack3 =Head laser (30 ) |ability1 = Radiation Resist. 100% |items =* Energy cells * Scrap metal }} |base id = |level =15 |xp =50 |perception =4 |hp =150 |dt =8 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (2 ) |attack2 =Hand laser (30 ) |attack3 =Head laser (30 ) |ability1 = Radiation Resist. 100% |items =* Energy cells * Scrap metal }} |base id = |level =25 |xp =50 |perception =4 |hp =225 |dt =8 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (2 ) |attack2 =Hand laser (30 ) |attack3 =Head laser (30 ) |ability1 = Radiation Resist. 100% |items =* Energy cells * Scrap metal }} |base id = |level =35 |xp =50 |perception =4 |hp =375 |dt =8 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (2 ) |attack2 =Hand laser (30 ) |attack3 =Head laser (30 ) |ability1 = Radiation Resist. 100% |items =* Energy cells * Scrap metal }} |base id = |level =45 |xp =50 |perception =4 |hp =525 |dt =8 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (2 ) |attack2 =Hand laser (30 ) |attack3 =Head laser (30 ) |ability1 = Radiation Resist. 100% |items =* Energy cells * Scrap metal }} |base id = |level =50 |xp =50 |perception =4 |hp =675 |dt =8 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (2 ) |attack2 =Hand laser (30 ) |attack3 =Head laser (30 ) |ability1 = Radiation Resist. 100% |items =* Energy cells * Scrap metal }} Construction drone (Old World Blues) A construction drone is a type of robot used in the Big MT. They were made as an alternative to human labor to manufacture the various structures and machinery seen in Big MT. Due to their programming as a defensive robot, they also provide their own jobsite security, and are still operating long after the Great War. |base id = |level =5 |xp =10 |perception =4 |hp =675 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (2 ) |attack2 =Hand laser (30 ) |attack3 =Head laser (30 ) |ability1 = Radiation Resist. 100% |items =* Energy cells * Scrap metal }} Protectron target drone (Old World Blues) The protectron target drone is a protectron model in the Forbidden Zone dome. They have the unique role of being targets for the X-42 giant robo-scorpion, and thus acting as a distraction that is usable by the Courier in their confrontation with the giant robo-scorpion. |base id = |level =10 |xp =50 |perception =4 |hp =500 |dt =8 |dr =0 |aggression =10 |confidence =4 |assistance =500 |attack1 =Melee (2 ) |attack2 =Hand laser (30 ) |attack3 =Head laser (30 ) |ability1 = Radiation Resist. 100% |items =* Energy cells * Scrap metal }} ProtectronBlue (Old World Blues) ProtectronBlue is a model of protectron that was to appear in the add-on Old World Blues, but was cut from the DLC prior to release. ProtectronBlue |base id = |level =5 |xp =10 |perception =4 |hp =75 |dt =8 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (2 ) |attack2 =Hand laser (30 ) |attack3 =Head laser (30 ) |items =* Energy cells * Scrap metal }} Protect-O-Bot A world object on display in REPCONN headquarters. Locations * A handful of protectrons can be found guarding a chamber in the basement of the HELIOS One control tower, just in front of the elevator leading up to the mainframe deck. * Depending on the player's level, some protectrons may be part of the robotic execution force inside the Vault 11 sacrificial chamber. * Protectrons guard Mr. House's secret bunker under The Fort. They can be deactivated by hacking a Hard locked terminal. * A few protectrons guard the inside of the H&H Tools Factory. * Three deactivated protectrons are on display inside the Lucky 38 penthouse, including the Nuka-Cola variant. * Several construction variants can be found in the construction site in Big MT including the unique variant, construction drone foreman. Notable protectrons * Fisto * Primm Slim * Vendortron * Protect-O-Bot * The Custodian * Construction drone foreman * Bohr Notes * The protectrons of Fallout: New Vegas have a smoother, more automatic voice than those of Fallout 3. * Just like the sentry bots, the protectron has a melee function implemented, but doesn't use it in close combat either because it doesn't have an animation to script it, or because it relies on the more damaging laser weaponry. * A collectible model of the Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas protectron can be found in Fallout 4. Appearances Protectrons appear in Fallout: New Vegas. Gallery PrimmSlim.png|Primm Slim Warehouse protectron.png|Fisto (Fully Integrated Security Technotronic Officer) Nuka protectron.png|Nuka-Cola protectron ProtectronCA1.jpg|Concept art by Adam Adamowicz ProtectronCA4.jpg ProtectronCA3.jpg FNV Protectron.jpg|Primm Slim in the casino. Category:Fallout: New Vegas robots and computers ru:Протектрон (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Протектрон (Fallout: New Vegas) zh:Protectron (Fallout: New Vegas)